Second Thoughts
by tainted-letters
Summary: LilyJames, LoveHate. what more is there to say? please read! :)


(disclaimer: yes. I am J.K. Rowling, I got hit on the head by an asteroid so now I cant write properly. I'm sorry.)  
  
James Potter awoke with a start. As it was every year, he had over slept again. And also as it was every year, he would have to get his butt going if he wanted to make the Hogwarts Express. James pulled on some jeans, a t- shirt and ran down the stairs for a quick breakfast.  
  
Of course, being late in the Potter family wasn't such a big deal. They had a minimum of five house elves scrambling around the overly large manor every day. James didn't have to waste his time on such trivial matters such as cooking breakfast, packing his trunk or worrying about the cleanliness of his new robes. No, no, that kind of thing wasn't for James Potter. James Potter had Hogwarts' most sought after broomstick, a smile that made girls melt, an impeccable knack for the game of Quiddich. He was almost always top one or two in his class. Of course, James also had many flaws, but he wasn't just about to admit that. In the minds of the Hogwarts population, James was perfection.  
  
Well, perhaps there was one exception. That Lily Evans, thought James. Damn that bloody Lily Evans. Who does she think she is? Beating me in half of our classes! Argh. Sure, she was pretty. Sure, that red hair fell so nicely down her back. Sure, those emerald green eyes, so entrancing! Ack! Jerk out of it! I don't think Evans is pretty! She is a menace to all things marauder. No, just take another bite of toast and get on with your life, a life that consists of neither hair nor hide of Lily Evans. Thanks be to god for that. James' thoughts trailed on, forgetting Lily, forgetting her emerald eyes and long wavy red hair.  
  
James finished his bacon, downed his orange juice and made his way back to his chamber to prepare for his first day of seventh year. He of course, had to gel his hair, brush his teeth and smile at himself in the mirror. However trivial these matters were, James had made them some what ritual. He prided himself in his messy hair. His mother, Alexandra Potter, had tried to tame his hair all throughout James' boyhood, but now that he attended Hogwarts, James made an effort to undue many years of putting up with the troublesome grooming of his hair.  
  
James peered at himself in the mirror. He was good looking and he knew it. He had black, messy hair, nice bone structure, and honey colored eyes. James smiled at himself in the mirror and knew that there were many more victims that were to fall for that smile.  
  
Lily Evans awoke to the exasperating beeping sounds coming from her alarm clock. Lily hit the clock over its head and quickly glanced at the time: 5:00 am. She groaned inwardly. Lily began making last minute adjustments to her trunk. Her mother had snuck in a few items for Lily which would have been unattainable in the wizarding world. Lily looked through the little pack of thoughtful items her mother, Fern Evans, had bought for her. The first item was a four pack of cinnamon altoids (a/n I love cinnamon altoids, I couldn't resist! I had to put them in there! By the way, cinnamon altoids= why my name is cinnamonflamez. Cinnamonflamez occur when you eat a whole pack of cinnamon altoids in one hour, very interesting experience! Ok, I'll shut up about now!) The second item packed was a scrap book of pictures taken over the summer. Lily's mother's neat writing was scrawled beneath each of the pictures, labeling them. Of course, the pictures were regular muggle style, but even the frozen smiles of Lily's family were enough to cheer her up. The last item was a personalized stationary set. After the long amounts of time Lily spent away from her parents, they enjoyed knowing her every move away from home. Lily finally locked up her trunk and trudged down to the empty and quiet kitchen. Lily checked the clock in the kitchen: 5:30. This time the sigh was not inward, Lily did not especially enjoy waking up at the crack of dawn, but she agreed with herself that it was necessary. She made and ate a quick breakfast and once again made her way back up the stairs and into her room. She had a whole 2 hours until it was time to leave. Lily continued her regular grooming schedule. She took a 5 minute shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and got dressed in normal muggle clothing. With all of this finished, she still had about an hour and forty minutes. Lily used up the time by rereading her homework and skimming over the new school books (which she had already read).  
  
Lily loved Hogwarts and was overjoyed from the very moment she was accepted there. She was proud to be a part of the wizarding world. However, she had recently received a piece of news that had greatly unnerved her. She and James Potter had each made Head Girl and Boy. Of course, Gryffindor would be celebrating. It was very rare that the head girl and boy were both from the same house. The new position greatly honored Lily; after all, she deserved it. It upset her though, that such an ungrateful, self loving pretty boy had attained the title that so incorporated itself with her own. She and James Potter would have to work together for an entire year. What a bore. All James cared about was himself, pranking and of course girls. He didn't deserve the title of Head Boy one bit. James and his friends, the ever popular marauders had each received more detentions than Hogwarts had ever seen in its entire history. Much of the excitement and confusion that ever occurred within the Hogwarts grounds was due to the insufferable foursome known as the marauders. Their reputation was known through out the school, they were notorious for being good looking, brilliant and always pulling pranks.  
  
Lily's thoughts were quickly changed as she heard her mother and father stirring in the room across from hers. She knew that it was time to load her trunk into the family car. It was very heavy, but Lily, the self sufficient, strong and brilliant girl that she was, could lift it easily. She needed no chauvinistic man. Especially a man like James, No, Lily didn't need that prat face at all. Lily had been busting James and his friends ever since fifth year. James of course, had never made prefect, but his grades were good enough to make Head Boy. Why couldn't James be stupid too? Lily thought, she guessed that he needed some good traits to make up for the truck load of bad. Lily then jerked herself out of this train of thoughts and got to work. After all, the trunk wouldn't move itself.  
  
After hurriedly dragging his trunk down the stairs, James Potter grabbed an old copy of Witch Recipe? and held on to it. This little scene may have looked odd to the eyes of a muggle. However, as you know, James and his family were not muggles, nor did they have a drop of muggle blood flowing through their veins. James felt a sudden jerk from his nasal and was almost instantaneously transported into the platform 9 and ¾. There James met his school mates, Remus Lupin was the first he saw. Remus was of average height, blonde and gray eyed. Next was Sirius Black who was very tall, olive skinned with dark hair and dark eyes. Lastly was Peter Petigrew. Peter Petigrew was slightly shorter than the rest of the group, a tad stocky, but still very good looking.  
  
Sirius jumped up and in an exasperated tone, questioned James "There you are James! My god man! We've been sitting like this for ages! Where were you? Late again? How could you be late with that portkey you've had specially ordered?"  
  
"Oh you know, hectic morning. Besides, it's hard to function when you've been waking up at 2:00 pm for the last couple of months." James replied.  
  
"Prongs, you're pathetic."  
  
"Excuse me, but I said I woke up at 2:00, not at your average of 3:00pm." James replied again.  
  
"Yes, well, it's ok for me, I NEED my beauty sleep. Jamsie old boy, you don't have that problem, it seems to me like I'm the only one amongst us who has any beau-  
  
"LAST CALL FOR THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS!" thundered a voice.  
  
All four boys lifted their trunks and scrambled aboard the train. Getting seats was never a difficulty. Now at the level of seventh year, the boys were top dogs, besides; they were the most good looking, most popular and smartest boys in Hogwarts. Who needs to be on time when you've got that sort of reputation? In James' need to get aboard the train he ran right into none other than Ms Lily Evans.  
  
Lily glared at James through narrowed eyes. "James, why haven't you clipped on your badge yet? I'll be expecting you in the prefect's compartment in one hour. Understand?" glowered Lily.  
  
James looked at Lily in surprise. He had forgotten about the fact that he made Head Boy. He was almost as surprised by this as he was over Evans saying something more pleasant than usual. He too narrowed his eyes and looked at Lily. James was fairly tall, about 6'3 and it surprised him to find that he could look Lily in the eye with ease. He figured that she must be about 5'10. James put a halt to the slightly awkward silence and replied, "Yes Evans, I will. I'm surprised that your bossy self felt the need to order me about," James said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh James, she snapped back, trust me, I feel the urge to do much more than boss you about, but I'm afraid that the things I have in mind would be a tad too vicious for McGonagall."  
  
"Evans, don't flatter your self. I don't care to have a conversation with you that ranges out side of a five second realm." James' temper was rising.  
  
"Yes Potter, I think you are finally biting at the right bean, now kindly get out of my way." Lily seethed. At this biting comment, Lily tore off in a very seething mood.  
  
"That stupid, inhumane, immoral little beast, oh how I hate his guts. What was Dumbledore thinking? What in the name of bloody hell was he thinking? I worked long and hard to attain the title of prefect, my work and effort continued in my hopes to make Head Girl, meanwhile that prat and his barbarian crew run about like crazed animals. OH THE NERVE OF THA-" Lily's monologue was interrupted.  
  
"Erm, Lily? Am I interrupting something?" Lily's best friend (Ally Phillips) inquired.  
  
"Oh, hey Al! No, no, you aren't interrupting anything. How was your summer!? I missed you incredibly! It was nice to see you in the middle of the summer though! It was very kind of your parents connect us to the floo network!"  
  
"My summer, began Ally, was great. Especially when I saw you! Hey, why were you so ticked?"  
  
"Oh. You know, that ghastly James Potter. Stupid Prick, he made Head Boy along with me and lets just say that the fighting has already begun." Said Lily as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh gods, you're not on about him again are you? He really is a nice guy you know! Maybe he's a bit full of himself, but other than that he is really a sweet guy! I mean it! Jeese, someday you two will get married!  
  
"Shove it Ally!" screamed Lily who punched Ally in the arm.  
  
"Owww!" I was just making a playful suggestion! No need to get your knickers in a twist! Besides Lil, he's quite good looking!" Ally gasped, trying not to laugh.  
  
Lily looked at her best friend. She was blonde, green eyed and quite the athlete. Ally played along side James on the quiddich team and even though she didn't make captain as James had, she was a damn good seeker. She and James had spiked up an ongoing friendship over the years. If anyone knew James, Ally did. Ally had an amazing way of analyzing people and was very smart. Lily did as any girl would have done if they found themselves amidst such a good friend. She hugged her.  
  
"Alz! I've missed you!"  
  
"Oh sure you have, replied Ally in mock sincerity, and your ways of showing emotions consist of punching people in the arm and nearly squeezing the breath out of them in a death hold? Um yes. Funny friend I have here!"  
  
"Allison Eli-" Lily began.  
  
"Oh, will you look at that?" Sneered an oily voice.  
  
Lily and Ally turned to see an Oily head. "Severus." Lily nodded her head coldly.  
  
"Evans, save the greetings. I don't care for civility in company with the likes of you; stupid mud bloods don't deserve such common courtesy."  
  
A voice belonging to neither Ally nor Lily answered Snape. "I would watch out what you say to a Gryffindor, Snivelly. I hope you remember that you are being watched. Make one wrong move and I will be on you like a hound on the chase. Mark my words."  
  
Lily turned, shocked. James Potter had stood up for her, James Potter of all people! "James, Lily said cautiously, I was handling it. Thank you anyway, but I can deal with slimy gits like him on my own. Lily then turned and spoke to Ally, "hey lets go find a compartment before the train fills up." With that, Lily was gone leaving James and his friends without a thought or second glance.  
  
The rest of the train ride went smoothly enough. Lily, Ally and two other girls in their year chattered away while James and the marauders ceaselessly talked of pranks and quiddich. Much junk food was eaten, Peter singed his eyebrows off in a game of exploding snap and Lily had caught up with all of her room mates. Life was good, at least for the time being.  
  
James even turned up at the prefect compartment in time. Lily talked to the prefects (and to James) about their duties as young disciplinarians; she talked about responsibility and the whole package. James practically cried himself to sleep, ambitious prefects wrote the speech down. Blah blah blah. After about thirty minutes James and Lily each returned to their respective compartments and all was well.  
  
After a ten minute warning was boomed throughout the train, James and his friends put on their robes and waited for their arrival. Finally the train slowed to a stop and the four marauders got a glimpse of Hogwarts. It was beautiful of course, the moon was reflected in the lake, the castle shown in the light of the stars and everything was perfect. Perfection however, only lasts for so long.  
  
James could hear the screaming in his head. He couldn't wait to get his most recent bout of ideas into action. This year was bound to be wonderful. He and the marauders had finally worked out ALL of the kinks for being illegal animagi; they had also finished the marauders map. The only person who could possibly get in the way of all his plans was Lily Evans.  
  
Lily Evans, the beautiful smarty-pants, pain in the ass. Lily Evans, the girl who's constant endeavor was to make a fool of James. The way she would often go about this was sneak about the castle, hoping to catch James in the act of a prank. Lily had disliked him ever since third year when James had cut and died her hair in the night. Lily had passionately hated James with fire like that of hell. Yes, Lily could and would if given the chance, ruin everything.  
  
Lily was brilliant, as was James. However, Lily was brilliant in Charms and James was brilliant in Transfiguration. James could turn himself into a Stag at will and Lily could perform a flawless invisibility spell, she could Charm the portraits into giving up information having to do with his whereabouts. Yes, she was a threat.  
  
James had plenty of trouble admitting that Lily even came close to rivaling him as far as brains went. Hogwarts had encouraged James' head to slowly elevate to the size of a large balloon, yes; James had trouble admitting that Lily Evans was a threat. Lily Evans was a threat to anyone whom she set her mind against. After finally admitting this to himself, James climbed aboard a carriage that eventually trundled it's way up to the castle.  
  
James was finally returning to his home away from home! Everything would go fine this year because James Potter was simply James Potter, the boy who got away with everything. Lily Evans would either be beaten, or she would join. Just as James had reached his conclusion, the carriages rumbled to a stop and Hogwarts students began pouring out of them.  
  
After much shuffling and muttering the Hogwarts students had finally assembled at their given tables and had taken a seat. Soon the sorting would begin. After about five minutes of waiting, a group of young and varied individuals plodded their way into the great hall. Professor McGonagall made her yearly speech about being selected into houses, the traits each house valued and so on. Finally, the hall grew quiet and they were all (except the 1st years) expecting the yearly performance made by the sorting hat. Along time ago brave Gryffindor took off his hat and said "Some day we will pass away! Now how about that?" Who will choose our students then? Who will decide upon who will attend? How could it all end after putting forth so much effort, after so many pains? Then brave Gryffindor took his hat and filled it with brains! Now look at me! The smartest hat, the only one who can hear and see! My use is quite simple. Just put me on. I'll make a decision. I've never been wrong. I'll sort you where I think you belong! You could belong in dear Hufflepuff. There you will find acceptance They will take you under your wing with no signs of reluctance. Or I may sort you among the bravest of heart. In Gryffindor courage is the only way to start! Ravenclaw maybe the only one for you If you are the smartest of the smart, brilliance will ensue! Or the last house you may belong in Is the successful Slytherin If so you aren't afraid of the vicious You are pure of blood with mighty ambitions. But this year I fear, we must all join together This must be a whole hearted endeavor Our greatest fears may very well be confirmed Our society may be corrupted, our civilization burned So please, I ask, heed what I say Endless are not these days If you do not seek to unify, Many will die Many will die So please fair Hufflepuff So please brave Gryffindor Please brilliant Ravenclaw And ambitious Slytherin Become one under Hogwarts Become civil under Hogwarts Or fair you will not well In the future you will not be saved by the bell Heed these words and become a family within a family Grow stronger with these bonds; these walls will be comfortable with  
familiarity Now as this song comes to an end Please promise me that you will not too I don't want these walls to house too few  
  
After the song ended there was a quiet like none ever heard within the Hogwarts walls. Slowly a whisper grew as people turned to discuss the meaning of the song amongst them selves. Of course however, McGonagall was not disorganized for long and began calling out the names of various first year students. Aguner, Paul!  
  
(a couple of minutes)  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
Bines, Kelly!  
  
(a pause..)  
  
RAVENCLAW!  
  
Boy, Sue!  
  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
And so it went. A tradition that had been lasting for decades tarried ever onward. Students were put into various houses according to how their thoughts were read by a talking, thinking, and advice giving hat.  
  
And finally it ended with:  
  
Zuman, Blake  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
A final applause was sounded, Blake Zuman seated himself at the Slytherin table and the feast was served. Sirius Black wasted absolutely no time with anything other than the food that sat before him. He ate like a starved animal on speed. It was an amazing site to look upon, but seeing as the seventh years consequently had been together seven years they took no notice, however, the first years seated near by stared in amazement.  
  
Sirius Black was probably well used to this annual ritual. He would arrive at Hogwarts, nearly die of boredom during the sorting and then chow down like a monster afterwards. First years seemed to busy themselves with staring at him. Maybe they were just scared that all of Hogwarts students acted in this manner, or maybe they were just counting how many Yorkshire Pies Sirius could stuff in his mouth in one go. Whatever the reason, it was a very entertaining scene.  
  
After the feast was over, Lily and James lead the new Gryffindors up to the dormitories. During the walk up, they were having something that seemed along the lines of a glaring competition. Whatever it was, it seemed to be highly immature and made the first years slightly on edge. When they finally reached the dormitories, Lily explained the bit about passwords and the fat lady.  
  
"The new password is pratface, if any of you have trouble remembering that, come to me and I will kindly remind you. You will be able to reach me at all times." Lily explained in what James thought was a very boring manner.  
  
As they entered the common room, James decided to take over the little speech "Now, he said, directing himself at the five boys, Your dormitories are over there to the left, girls, your dormitories are to the right. Understand? Good. Goodnight and see you in the morning. Breakfast is at 7:30."  
  
Lily looked flabbergasted. After the 1st years left, she approached James. "What the hell was that? After all of these years you decide to take on some responsibility? I hope that you keep up this newly acquired attitude about your duties, because it's expected of you. I also hope you know that the very first prefect meeting is tomorrow. I hope that I won't have a run on with you until then. Good Night James." At that, Lily Marie Evans confidently sauntered off.  
  
James watched her leave. Boy did that Evans have a nice a-  
  
"James, what did I just catch you at?" questioned Sirius?  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" asked James  
  
"Did I just catch you staring at Evans' ass? You know, it is quite nice to look at, but I didn't think that you'd be the one looking." Remarked Sirius in a particularly nonchalant style.  
  
"Oh god, I was not. Badger off."  
  
"Jamsie.. I sense some animosity behind that reply. Hmm. reasons James would hate Lily.hmmm? Let me think, could it be that you possibly had some kind of a relationship that you didn't tell me-"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? No way!" James interrupted with a slight quiver in his voice.  
  
Lily went to bed thinking about James. It wasn't just the fact that James had pranked her that made her so greatly dislike him. There was another reason. Lily was cautious to tell anyone, in fact nobody had ever been told by Lily what had exactly happened between she and James. Of course, it was very short; so short that nobody had even guessed that it occurred. There was one thing that was apparent, Lily's hate for James had suddenly spiked, strangely and out of the blue. Nobody paid it much attention, but there was a whole bundle of history behind Lily and James. Lily thought about the day she spent crying in the dorm. James had definitely been her first love and her first hate. Lily loathed qouting Shakespeare's most famous drama, but she couldn't stop herself. That was simply the only way to put it. She remembered the entry she had written in her diary. Lily was sure that the entry made no sense to anyone but herself. It was in the form of poetry, but in it was a sadness that Lily found very potent. She loved that poem. It was the essence of her sadness. Captured perfectly. Lily saw no flaws in it. It was her child, her very first poem. Poetry was a practice that Lily had used to free herself of care. Lily's first poem was incomparable in her mind. It was a discovery worth more than anything she could buy.  
  
This fire is out Something you'll only be able to remember This fires been put out Left with not but an ember Glowing and gold Like a sunken treasure What once blazed, now frigid cold Cold with a once flaming grace Choking, I need a breath of this place Smothered in glory This blackness is blurry What happened to the flames of furry? Out of the water Into the fire Out of the heart Comes a child's desire Shiny burns bloody from the fire Blood bitten scars from a time of inflamed hearts Take me wholly, take every part Mind, body and soul Fill this hole No more control No more control Keep this fire flaming Before these tears fall raining It's too late Already consumed by the jealousy and hate Please don't let this be our fate Blood ripened fires Burning desires Don't put me out I'll put you out Don't hide from the rain It's a coward's escape to flee from the pain Fire and rain Fire and rain Separate us Me the fire and you the rain Separate us before we go insane Our very hearts are our very bane Find bitterness in our own domain This fire is put out, all is bittersweet Why of the entire conquered world are you my only defeat?  
  
Lily overlooked the flaws of her first poem. It was her bible, and because of its holiness, James was remembered. James was remembered by Lily, but Lily knew that she wasn't remembered by James. She meant nothing. And she was nothing. Such bitterness and hate grew when she saw his approaching figure. Why James? Why did she have to work with James?  
  
Lily had had many boyfriends. She didn't realize it, but she was beautiful. She was stunning. Any guy would have been lucky to have her. But it was James that she thought of. She loved him yet she hated him. She couldn't help being filled with loathing every time she looked at him, but somewhere deep within her, there still was love for him. It was a dark and terrible place. Emotions flooding in and out like an ocean and the tide. Lily was no simple girl.  
  
She wrote poetry, she devoured literature, she was completely brilliant and she knew how to have fun. Yet, there was darkness inside of her. A yearning for great accomplishments an unfulfilled destiny that sat in the pit of her stomach. It ate at her. Not even Ally understood and knew Lily. Lily was not like a map that you could read with bit of practice. Lily was complicated, dark and convoluted. Lily may not have realized it that night, or perhaps not for any of the nights that she sat in her four poster and thought of James, but she loved him. She had ever since the so called incident.  
  
Just as Lily lay in bed and thought of James, James lay in bed and thought of Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily. What had happened between them? It was so fast, but so significant. It was so essential to James' well being. It proved to James that love was out there, and that it actually did exist. Even IF he only loved once and if that once was only for a while, it existed.  
  
What made James hate Lily with such intensity was the fact that she was the last girl in the world the he could get. He had had her, even if it was for a short while, but she now felt above him. At the time of the breakup, James only felt sadness and guilt. But he now felt as if she scorned him. Something so important to James scorned him. That was not allowed. It seemed however, that Lily enjoyed breaking the rules. James did not dislike Lily; he did however dislike what she was doing. He disliked it so greatly that it enraged him every time a smart ass remark left Lily's lips. In James' mind he called Lily a frigid bitch who needed a life, but really, James knew she was beautiful. And that's what killed him.  
  
All of a sudden the silence in the dormitory was broken. "James? What are you doing up so late?" Remus muttered  
  
"Oh you know, just thinking." James said casually in what he thought was a convincing tone  
  
"James, I heard you muttering something about Lily, what do you want with Lily? Don't hurt her again, she doesn't deserve that." Remus warned  
  
"Remus! Not so bloody loud! Nobody else knows about what went on with Lily! I don't even think that even Lily remembers it anymore. So please! Just keep your mouth at a level that doesn't reach blabber mouth." James hissed  
  
"James. I've kept that stupid wanker of a secret ever since fourth year, do you think I'm about to give it away?" Remus whispered  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you know what? Just forget that this even happened. I don't even care for Lily anymore anyway." James lied. James lied so often, that he didn't even notice it anymore. He didn't even know how wrong he was.  
  
"What are you talking about James? What happened?" Remus rolled his eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Good man! Just keep that up and nobody will ever find out about what happened. Thanks Moony."  
  
"No problem Prongs. Good Night." And with a yawn, Remus went to bed.  
  
James drifted off every now and again, but found his thought's dwelling on Lily, Lily and her bossy attitude, Lily and her fiery hair, Lily, how he hated Lily. James finally drifted off to sleep. He slept like a rock. His dreams pouring into him like an old fashioned black and white muggle TV. He dreamt of Lessons, he dreamt of pranking, but most of all, he dreamt of Lily. Was that last ember igniting? Whatever epiphany he met in the night, all was lost when Sirius woke up him in the morning.  
  
Ally knew something was bothering Lily. She had heard Lily tossing and turning all night, muttering about this and that. Usually, Ally would have assumed it was some large homework assignment or test. This was different though. Lily wasn't worrying over something, she was obsessing over it.  
  
Ally wasn't exactly sure what to do. Lily rarely needed help. She was strong. She was emotionally powerful. But this factor seemed to be overwhelming Lily's being. Lily needed help. She needed ice cream and she needed a good hug.  
  
Lily was so emotionally odd. All of the other girls in the dorm were different from her. Their problems were more solid, more tangible, things that Lily didn't bother herself over. There were three other girls besides Lily and Ally. Jen Foskey, a selfish girl. She was very proud, but it was well earned. She wasn't the smartest of witches, but she was brave. She threw herself into things like a phoenix into the flames. Jen Foskey was a noble heart, filled with the Gryffindor Chivalry. Then there was Rebecca Reilly. She was clever and quiet and filled with secrets. She wasn't typical of Gryffindor. She was meek on the outside, but would do anything to help her friends. She was very brave, but in ways that most people don't even comprehend. Lastly, there was Clara Anastan. She was short and cute, full of punch and always stood up for what she believed in. Ally was lucky to have such amazing friends. Especially Lily. She needed to do something about Lily.  
  
Ally pondered this idea as she got ready. She pulled on her jeans and her robes, put on a light layer of lip gloss and a bit of mascara. Ally wore light make up, if any and only took about five minutes to get ready. Soon she was walking jauntily down the steps. Once she got to the Gryffindor table, she was met by Becca and Lily.  
  
"Where is Clara?" she muttered, wolfing down loads of bacon  
  
"Oh you know, make up this, and outfit that. She takes FOREVER to get dressed!" replied Lily  
  
"Hmm, are you sure? I could have sworn that nobody was in the bathroom!" Ally inquired  
  
"Well, there is always the possibility of new boyfriend, but, well.. first day back? That is very unlikely!" Becca said, slightly muffled by the pancakes on their way to her mouth  
  
"Hey! Everyone ready for our first day of school? This morning was a nightmare! I went to the owelry really early to mail something and I found a howler from my mum! Man, that woman's got one hell of a temper! I left my brand new cauldron at home. Jeez, you wouldn't think it would be THAT big of a deal would you? I guess it has something to do with the fact that she told me to pack it well.. err.. a couple of times, BUT PEOPLE MAKE MISTAKES! This does not bode well!" Clara finished with a sigh  
  
"Oh honestly, Clara! Just eat!" Becca cut in  
  
And with that, the four friends ate. As soon as they finished breakfast, they went to their first class, the first class of the first day of an unforgettable year. So many things were to happen, some good, some bad, some devastating. And so, it went. Some would have said it was the first day of the rest of their lives, some might have said that it was the start of something special, whatever it was, it was important.  
  
So here it is. My first bloody chapter. Go me. Actually, I feel pretty bad. I promised myself I would write four pages every night. Psh. If that was the case I would have finished AGES ago. Ok. maybe ages translates into Thursday..(its Monday) but still. I'm way late. Anyway, I really only have to thank one person as far as reviews go. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! :D. I swear, you really did make me feel better. And if it isn't good, just tell me and .well.. I'll stop or.. yeah. Hmmm. I really must figure out how to make a biography. So anyway, throw as many tomatoes as you want. I will completely understand if you people don't think its good or whatever. This really is just an experiment made by some overly ambitious teenager. But, if you don't want me to stop, give me suggestions, ideas, whatever. I already have a plot but I'd be glad to incorporate people's ideas. Thanks for reading. I love you all (all being only one person who reviewed :P). -ALLY OOOP-  
  
"The time has come, the walrus said, to talk of many things Of shoes and ships and sealing wax Of cabbages and kings And of whether the sea is boiling hot Of whether pigs have wings." 


End file.
